coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddie Peacock
Frederick "Freddie" Thomas Peacock (né Thomas Duncan Peacock) was born on 17th July 2006. His parents are Ashley and Claire Peacock. Biography Mother Claire started suffering from postnatal depression soon after Freddie was born. She believed that Freddie wasn't her own. On one occasion, she pushed his pram into the path of an oncoming vehicle but luckily the driver stopped before hitting him. His mother was then sectioned and was soon well enough to come home and look after him again. In October 2006, Claire announced that she would like to have his name changed from Thomas to Freddie, after his paternal grandfather (who had died only a week before), so Thomas's name was changed accordingly. In December he was christened Frederick Thomas, with Eileen Grimshaw as his godmother, and Roy Cropper as his godfather. When Freddie went missing when he was taken by Claire's friend, who she met through the Weatherfield Women In Crisis hotline, Casey Carswell. Casey meant no harm, but was offended when Claire called the Police when she found Freddie missing. In May 2007, after his father and stepbrother Joshua went out for a few days, Eileen put Freddie to bed and Claire herself went to bed shortly after. Not long after, she was woken by the smoke alarm, and to her shock found a fire had been started in Freddie's bedroom. Claire fell down the stairs, but was shortly after rescued by Jamie Baldwin and Kirk Sutherland. As news spread that Freddie had not been rescued from the fire, residents believed the worse. It wasn't until Ashley returned to the Street and spoke to investigators, that they informed him that Freddie had not been in the house when the fire began. Freddie was found later in the day wrapped up in a local park. It was revealed that the fire was started deliberately by use of an accelerant which led to confusion for his parents. Originally, this storyline was to last several months, not one day, but it was changed to avoid upsetting the family of Madeleine McCann, who disappeared two weeks earlier, and has still not been found. In September the identity of Freddie's abductor was revealed, as she had been seen around Weatherfield. Casey abducted Freddie and took him to the balcony of her flat where she threatened to jump with him. Fortunately Casey did not jump and Freddie was unharmed. Casey was arrested on the spot. His parents briefly split but soon reconciled. In December 2010, Ashley died when an explosion at The Joinery bar derailed a tram which crashed into the street. The accident led to the Peacocks' home burning down, and the McDonalds took Claire, Joshua and Freddie in at the Rovers. The following month, Claire was arrested for assaulting Tracy Barlow after she mocked Ashley. Upon realising that she faced a prison sentence, the street's residents helped Claire and the boys escape for a new life in France. Background information *Freddie was played by twins Jack & Jake Rogers from July to October 2006, with a second set of twins, Dylan & Hayden Whitbread, also appearing in the role on some occasions during the same time period. The Whitbread twins continued to appear as the character full-time until September 2009 and in October 2009 the role was taken over by Lewis & Niall Beresford who played the character up to his departure in January 2011. *Despite appearing in the programme for over four years, Freddie was never given an onscreen credit. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Peacock family Category:2006 births Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 4 Coronation Street Category:2011 departures Category:Rovers residents Category:2006 debuts Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:Bessie Street pupils